Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to content sharing, and more specifically, to providing user generated or produced video reviews of products and/or services.
Description of the Related Art
The broad accessibility of internet, along with the increasing popularity of affordable digital video recording devices has led to the proliferation of user generated videos shared over the internet. There is now an opportunity to leverage the popularity of user generated videos into a convenient, efficient, and entertaining method for dissemination of information regarding consumer goods and services.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/494,425 discloses a computer system that hosts a web site allowing users via the Internet to post video clips, view video clips, or provide feedback regarding a viewed video clip, wherein the computer system selects the most popular video clips based on certain criteria to make available to a video service provider. In one embodiment, the computer system transcodes the video clip received at the web site into a format compatible with a VOD system associated with a cable service provider, and generates the appropriate metadata based on input from the user posting the video clip based in part on values determined by the computer system and based in part on default values determined by an administrator. Subscribers to a cable service provider can then select and view the video clips in the VOD system by invoking a VOD service offered by the cable service provider.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/950,158 discloses a method for use in providing content that includes hosting a network site on a computer network, displaying on the network site links to one or more videos, and displaying on the network site at least an on-demand preview of a first video in response to a corresponding one of the links being selected. A storage medium stores a computer program for use on a client computer.
None of these disclosures, either individually or in combination, discloses the features of the present invention as claimed.